


morning

by celeztialist



Category: Star Wars: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: It's just cute ok, M/M, SO FLUFFY, This is, they don't even kiss tho sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7602466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeztialist/pseuds/celeztialist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Best Pilot In The Resistance, trademark, gets a lie in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	morning

**Author's Note:**

> Wow wow wow so! Sorry I haven't been here for so long! GCSE exams were a thing yikes  
> This is a short and sweet little oneshot; more coherent stuff will be up soonish.  
> ANYWAY I hope you enjoy this!

It's an early morning on the Resistance base; the only movements are coming from the kitchen and hospital staff, and a couple of particularly early risers completing their morning routines. These past few weeks have been blissful, a respite, almost. With no major First Order attacks or activity, the only expeditions have been a few recon missions and supply runs courtesy of the pilots. Other than that, the only other strenuous activity the Resistance have seen lately have been the training of the influx of new volunteers.

It's perfect timing, really. As much as no member of the Resistance wants to think of another as replaceable, the harsh reality is this: they're in a war zone. There will always have to be new people to take the place of those who have laid down their lives so that the galaxy can be at peace. These new recruits are, objectively, a good group; many of them are defectors from the Republic's army, and those who aren't have had lengthy histories of either smuggling, training in another army, or are children of Resistance members who are carrying on what's becoming tradition in many Republic and Resistance families. Their skills are one of the best groups seen on the base in recent memory, and it's reassuring for all of the Resistance, not least General Organa. No matter the broader situation, the little planet of D'Qar is, overall, at peace.

Peace, of course, means that the Best Pilot In The Resistance, trademark, gets a lie in.

Which means that most of the ground squadrons also have the day off.

And that means that Poe Dameron, pilot extraordinaire, Resistance hero, charming looker, can be found in exactly one place- in bed, with his boyfriend, Finn, the legendary Force-sensitive ex-Stormtrooper.

(No, _not_ in that way. Not this morning, at least. That may or may not be the reason they're both so tired.)

The morning sunlight of D'Qar filters through the window and thin curtain in Poe's room, where the two had retired the previous night. Poe and Finn are together, on the bed, a tangle of limbs and skin and a thin layer of sweat. Clothes are trailed almost in a path from the door to the bed, and the bedsheets are screwed up at the end of the bed.

After a while, Finn drifts into consciousness. Looking down at his sleeping boyfriend in his arms, he leans down and kisses his temple gently, trying not to wake him up. Poe needs his sleep, as much as he can get. The pilots have the toughest jobs out of everyone in the army, except the General herself, of course- they're the ones who are called upon the most to check out threats because they're the most mobile. At any time, an Admiral or an astromech could burst in, demanding Poe's presence in the hangar to go and fight off an imminent attack from the First Order. Finn's just happy in the moment, basking in the early morning light and the glow of Poe's gorgeous, tan skin. For a moment, he's consumed by love.

A few minutes later, when Poe wakes up, Finn realises that he has to think of the present rather than the past or the future. Otherwise, he'll never be able to remember moments like this- Poe in his arms, smiling up at him sleepily and looking stunning in the morning light, his eyes making it obvious that he's in love with Finn- when it's too late.

* * *

 

**Bonus:**

Near lunchtime, Finn tries to get out of bed. His limbs are starting to seize up, and he's kind of hungry. He's halfway up, sighing in relief at the sound of his legs cracking, before he looks back at the frankly _weird_ noise coming from the bed. _Is BB-8 there and I just can't see him?_ , Finn wonders, before he realises that it's Poe, whining at him. "Come back to bed, sweetheart," he croaks, looking up at Finn blearily. And Finn knows he can't argue, even though he definitely wants food.

**Author's Note:**

> So yes I'm taking writing a tad more seriously, and I'm very busy writing some more things which will hopefully be up sometime in the foreseeable future. They might not be stormpilot fic, though.  
> Thanks for reading!  
> Tumblr: macabrekids.tumblr.com  
> Twitter: tylershaethens


End file.
